The invention relates to a generator assembly in accordance with independent claim 1.
A known generator assembly comprises an alternating current generator driven by a variable speed power engine, such as a diesel engine, and electricity generated thereby is supplied to load via a frequency converter. The frequency converter comprises a direct voltage intermediate circuit which is supplied by the AC generator through a diode bridge. Variation in the rotation speed of the AC generator in accordance with the rotation speed of the power engine has a consequence that also the voltage in the direct voltage intermediate circuit of the frequency converter tends to vary. Hence, the generator assembly is provided with a step-up chopper to keep the voltage in the direct voltage intermediate circuit constant. A problem with this generator assembly is that it is relatively complicated to keep the voltage in the direct voltage intermediate circuit constant in the above-described manner.